


Blond Bombshell

by huntingosprey



Series: JWP2015 [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingosprey/pseuds/huntingosprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's hiding in plain sight and Alec and James are laughing at the very obvious interest he's being shown. The unwanted attention however may just ruin everything so Rhodri has to step in and fix things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blond Bombshell

**Author's Note:**

> An out of the blue continuation of the [The masks we wear](https://archiveofourown.org/series/143868) series started by JWP last year

John could tell that under the studiously ignoring everything that isn't my large text book routine that Alec was putting on he was rolling on the floor laughing. A full blown, split your sides open, tears rolling down your face laughing fit.

James, currently a very convincing lost Russian tourist, was not doing any better in John's opinion. Muttering under his breath in a mix of languages he strove hard to ignore his two less than helpful spotters and the source of their amusement. A collection of twenty something students of both sexes who where flagrantly ogling him as he labored to dig up and relay the Deans patio.

 _Oh God, here they go again_ John groaned silently as two of the girls began elbowing each other.

"The blond one can come and lay my patio any day." One of them giggled, her hot stare practically striping him of his cloths left no doubt who she meant.

"On your patio, I think you mean" Her friend corrected snigering as John flushed lightly.

Honestly, talk about brazen. Some of the boys in the group were just as bad and had clearly seen some very, exotic, porn given their talk. It wasn't as if he was offended by the talk, it was just that right now he really needed to be invisible which is very hard when your the object of so much blatant sexual attention.

Alec coughed over his text book at something John had mercifully missed and he resolved to make the pair of them pay in some equally embarrassing way in the near future. There was a commotion on the far side of the green and John felt his heart sink as he caught sight of their mark, armed and clearly having caught on the John thanks to his onlookers.

Shots, not the marks clearly as he looked as startled as everyone else, were fired in to the air causing students, lectures, tourists and workers to scatter and John took full advantage of the chaos to melt into the shadows. Half an hour later, in different cloths and hair color he sauntered into a Starbucks to see Rhodri, James and Alec chatting in a corner over coffee cups. Ordering something hot sweet and caffeine bearing he noticed with dismay as the young server's eyes went wide and glazed before he pulled himself together to make John's drink. 

The weight of the mans gaze tracked John across the shop and by the time he'd slumped down beside Rhodri he was half convinced that Sherlock's last crazy chemical experiment was some how to blame for all the unwanted attention he was getting. Rhodri glanced at him twisted in his seat to glare at the barista and then tugged John into a close embrace that to outside observers looked like a very possessive kiss.

"Don't tense, might help get him off your back." Rhodri murmured softly into John's ear.

John let all the tension of the day leach out of him and when Rhodri pulled back John wiggled under an arm and propped himself up against Rhodri's side.

"Where were you when I needed my virtue protecting from students?" John asked softly.

"Learning something very useful, and turning up in time to save all your sorry hides." Rhodri responded, "So here's how the ground looks."


End file.
